godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Destroy All Monsters (ElectricMayhem)
Destroy All Monsters is a remake of the 1968 kaiju film. It features Godzilla, Minya, Mothra, King Ghidorah, Rodan, Gorosaurus, Anguirus, Kumonga, Manda, Baragon, and Varan, all of the monsters from the original film, but with the addition of three new ones: Bagan, Zilla, and Destoroyah. Also, to be set farther in the future, it takes place in the late 28th century. Plot At the close of the 28th Century, all of the Earth's kaiju have been collected and confined in an area known as Monster Island, by the United Nations Science Committee, in the Ogasawara island chain. A special control center is constructed underneath the island to ensure the monsters stay secure, and serve as a research facility to study them. When communications with Monster Island are suddenly and mysteriously severed, and all of the monsters begin attacking world capitals, Dr. Yoshida of the UNSC orders Captain Yamabe and the crew of his spaceship, Moonlight SY-3, to investigate Ogasawara. There, they discover that the scientists, led by Dr. Otani, have become mind-controlled slaves of a feminine alien race identifying themselves as the Kilaaks, who reveal that they are in control of the monsters. Their leader demands that the human race surrender, or face total annihilation. Godzilla attacks New York City, Anguirus rampages through Ottawa, Kumonga and Baragon destroy Cairo, Varan attacks London, Rodan invades Moscow, Bagan rampages through Toronto, Destoroyah attacks Washington, D.C., Zilla attacks Hollywood, Mothra lays waste to Beijing, Gorosaurus destroys Paris, and Manda attacks London, which is set in to motion to take attention away from Japan, so the aliens can establish an underground stronghold near Mt. Fuji in Japan. The Kilaaks then turn their next major attack on Tokyo, and without serious opposition, become arrogant in their aims, until the UNSC discover the Kilaaks have switched to broadcasting the control signals from their base under the Moon's surface. In a desperate battle, the crew of the SY-3 destroy the Kilaak's lunar outpost and return the alien control system to Earth. With all of the monsters under the control of the UNSC, the Kilaaks unleash their hidden weapon, King Ghidorah. The three-headed space monster is dispatched to protect the alien stronghold at Mt. Fuji, and battles Godzilla, Minya, Mothra, Rodan, Gorosaurus, Anguirus, Kumonga, Manda, Baragon, Varan, Bagan, Zilla, and Destoroyah. While seemingly invincible, King Ghidorah is eventually overpowered by the combined strength of the Earth monsters and is killed. Refusing to admit defeat, the Kilaaks produce their trump card, a burning monster they call the Fire Dragon, which begins to torch cities and destroys the control center on Ogasawara. Captain Yamabe pursues this new threat in the SY-3, and narrowly achieves victory for the human race. The Fire Dragon is revealed to be a flaming Kilaak saucer and is destroyed. Godzilla and the other monsters are eventually returned to Monster Island to live in peace. Monsters *Godzilla *Minya *Baragon *Manda *Gorosaurus *Bagan *Destoroyah *Zilla *Rodan *Mothra *King Ghidorah *Kumonga *Anguirus *Varan Category:Movies Category:Articles By ElectricMayhem